my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wootz Glendower
Wootz Glendower (ウーツ グレンドーワー Gurendōwā Ūtsu), also known as Mr. G (ジー先生 Jī-sensei) is the Foundational Hero Studies teacher for Class 2-A of the Shiketsu Academy, operating under the alias of Greatknight '(グレートナイト ''Gurētonaito). He is a notable Pro Hero, ranking 14th on the Hero Billboard Chart JP. Appearance Glendower has an intimidating build, being both muscular and toned; he is also taller than most males his age. He has a light tan skin complexion with bright green eyes and blue hair, neither of which can be seen under his helmet. His build is rather toned, but it is not muscular like the bodies most other Pro Heroes in his league. His face, albeit rarely seen outside of the Shiketsu Academy, is rather gaunt, and many people claim that it is a face that "only a mother could love." He also has a large, blue, and humanoid-shaped tattoo that is focused on the bridge of his nose. His blue hair is style uniquely, consisting of a large mohawk-like crest with buzz cuts bordering either side of the mohawk and smaller tufts of hair jutting out from behind his ears. Glendower's hero costume consists of a dark blue tunic with white stripes, while the dangling part of the tunic is light purple with dark purple crosses on it. He also wears dark blue pants, a tight-fitting hood, and a Medieval sallet with a large, purple crest. On top of all this knightly garb, he wears a large, brown cloak that droops all the way down to his knees. The upper part of the cloak is light brown while the lower part is dark brown, and the parts are separated by the golden stripe. The cloak has a red border and a fluffy, white collar, and it is bound together by a silver, heart-shaped buckle. Personality Wootz is a goofy individual, letting the creative side of his personality control him. He is not necessarily unpredictable, but he does show a streak of eccentricity, frequently cursing and exclaiming much more than usual. Being a Pro Hero who can protect the world is his dream job, so now that he has achieved that job, he shows great pleasure in fighting to help others, grinning widely whenever he subdues a dangerous villain or teaches an important fact to his students. Despite not being driven by money or fame, he wants to be the best Pro Hero he can be, claiming that he wants to be the strongest, best protector of society. Currently, he is extremely proud of his hero ranking. Additionally, he enjoys teaching students, saying that teaching students is another form of protecting society because he is responsible for raising the next generation of heroes. Wootz has a unique "Knight Code" that only he follows. He believes that he should be exactly like a knight, albeit his idea of what knights are actually like is quite skewed. Instead, he ends up acting like a knight that would be portrayed in a seventies or eighties film: brave, arrogant, disobedient, and womanizing, but he neither has the poise nor the good looks to actually come off as a knight. Instead, he ironically comes off as a delinquent. Combined with his erratic behavior, he has garnered a bad reputation among the upper echelons of society, who see him as unsophisticated, but he is popular among teens and members of the lower class, who see him as an antihero-type figure. Wootz is rather indifferent about his Quirk, claiming that it is irrelevant in the grand scheme of his fighting style. He feels this way about his Quirk because his Quirk is inherently useless without a blade, and using such an outdated weapon is rather counterintuitive. Having spent many years training as a swordsman, he believes that more work went into his blade than his Quirk, believing that he could be an equally prolific Pro Hero without his Quirk (although this would not be possible because having a Quirk is a basic requirement for being a Pro Hero). Aside from his Quirk, though, he is confident in his speed, dexterity, and strength as a swordsman, and this confidence is well-placed, having been built up by his many, many victories against villains. Additionally, he believes that the sword is the best weapon. However, he does show irritation when someone else bests him in combat as his ego is rather large due to his confidence. History Abilities Equipment '''Bolingbroke (ボーリングブローク Bōringuburōku): Although she is not useful in combat, Bolingbroke, Wootz's pet chicken, lays a fresh egg everyday to supplement Wootz's wonderful breakfast. She is a bit aggressive, pecking at anyone she does not know well. Wootz also brings her to class to impress and entertain his students, although it never ends well as she usually attacks students. Wootz loves her very deeply and takes great care of her. Relationships Trivia * Wootz is a type of durable steel from India that is created by folding and pressurizing a single piece of steel multiple times over. * Glendower is a powerful Welsh sorcerer that appears in Shakespeare's play, Henry IV. He was supposedly responsible for slaughtering hundreds of Englishmen using his magical powers. * Wootz's appearance was originally supposed to be that of a templar's, but that appearance did not fit his personality well. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:YuveYu Category:Teachers Category:Pro Heroes